Bring Me To Life
by JediScully
Summary: A tragic event happens to Hermione that sets about a path for her life that she could have never forseen. This will be a dark sshg that will have a splash of hgdm angst mixed with friendship. Rape warning. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read.
1. Hogwarts: Lost Souls' Refuge

A wave of emotions washed over her as she ran blindly in the night, clutching her school robes around her. Pain lanced through her at various spots and fear compelled her to move faster through the streets of Hogsmeade. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to think about it. She closed them for a moment to try and cease them from coming. That was all that was needed. She collided into something soft yet unyielding and knew she had run into somebody. She was just going to mutter an apology without looking up when the person spoke.

"Watch where you are going. Trying to mow people over is not exactly good manners."

Hermione looked up in shock. What had her chances been of running into _him_?

Professor Severus Snape had muttered the comment as a spur of the moment reaction of annoyance, not thinking that the person that had tried to bowl him over could be one of his students, much less Hermione Granger. When that surprise wore off, shock replaced it. As he looked at her face, he noticed the start of a nasty bruise blooming under her left eye and a red mark covered her right cheek. "Miss Granger," he stated. "Are you all right?"

She quickly averted her gaze back to the ground. "Of course I am, Professor." With that excuse she tried to swiftly walk by him.

His arm shot out, and he caught the sleeve of her robe, momentarily opening its front to reveal a glimpse of torn fabric. "I don't think you are," he declared in a dark tone. She started to protest, but before she could fight him, he pulled her close to him and Disapparated from the busy scene. Moments later they touched down at the gate of Hogwarts near the forbidden forest, silence ensuing them both until she broke it.

"Why did you bring me here?"she asked.

"To take you to Madame Pomfrey of course," he ground out, trying not to become irritated.

A look of panic filled her eyes. "No," she said frantically as she pushed away from him. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if anyone finds out... their opinion of me will change. They will see me as weak." Her eyes shifted downward to focus on the grass at their feet. "It's bad enough you had to see me like this."

Professor Snape sighed. He knew he could be harsh at times, but he wouldn't force the girl into doing anything. "Fine," he said and noticed that she relaxed visibly. "I won't take you to Pomfrey, but since I have already seen you, I will tend to you." The tension that had briefly left was back again, now almost twice as strong. He could feel his aggravation building up, but he pushed it down stubbornly. He knew if he was to lose his temper, he would likely upset her, or worse, make her flee from him. "Miss Granger, I just want to help you. You can have full confidence that I will not disclose any of this to another person." He held out one of his hands, hoping she would accept what he said as the truth.

She eyed him warily for a moment, then accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her. As they walked in silence, she glanced up at him, studying his profile, trying to determine his motives. She was surprised at how warm his hand was. As she pulled herself out of her thoughts, she discovered they were in what appeared to be a moderately sized study. Save for the door and the fireplace, all the walls were covered with shelves that brimmed with books and various objects. Had Hermione been in a better situation, she would probably have been eager to look through the shelves and see what kinds of literature would interest him enough to be in his private collection. Professor Snape started a fire with a flick of his wand to ward off the cool air. Despite the fact that it was only early August, the dungeons had an eternal chill to them. There were two overstuffed reading chairs sitting in the middle of the room facing the fireplace. By the firelight she could barely make out their color to be dull silver.

Professor Snape sat down in one and motioned for her to stand in front of him. "Open your robes," he stated once she was near him. She looked reluctant, but opened it without argument. The sight that met him sent him into a silent outrage. He wanted to leap up and demand to know who had done this, but he didn't want to upset her more. From what he could make out, her outfit had been a sleeveless red shirt with a gray a-line skirt. The shirt had been ripped open and showed an equally damaged bra. A tear ran jaggedly down one side of the skirt giving Professor Snape proof of what he thought had completely happened.

"Miss Granger," he whispered softly as he motioned her even closer. She moved close enough that her skirt brushed against his knees. "You do remember that medical magic works better with potions and hands-on contact rather than wand waving due to how fragile flesh is, correct?"

She nodded her head gingerly and looked up into his eyes. She was surprised to see they held sympathy and understanding in them rather than pity. She wondered for a moment how often he had returned battered from Voldemort's callings. Her thoughts were broken as he reached out gently and pulled back her ruined top to reveal her breasts. She turned her head and averted her eyes, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. His breath inhaled involuntarily and Hermione could sense his anger and shock.

Several overlapping bruises and teeth marks crowded the delicate skin. He again bit down his impulse to demand her assailant's name as he silently prepared himself for his task. "This is going to hurt," he told her as a means of getting her permission.

"I know."

"Last chance to go to Pomfrey instead," he said, hoping she might decide to back out and go to someone who was more capable in these delicate situations. He was surprised as she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her damaged chest. He looked up into her hazel colored eyes as a hiss escaped her mouth.

"Please Professor," she managed to choke out. "I trust you."

Not exactly put at ease, but more comfortable than he was before, he gently added his other hand and began to murmur the healing words. He watched as a warm blue glow enveloped his hands and the bruises drained away to leave the skin freshly peach. The teeth marks took a few minutes longer and he apologized when he had to squeeze her to make sure the bites had done no internal damage.

Hermione watched in silence as he worked, her eyes concentrated on his hands. They looked elegant up close, encased in the blue light as they cupped her wounded body. When he moved them up to her face, she felt a tingling that almost made her lightheaded. She stared into his midnight colored eyes as he chanted.

He examined her face and chest, satisfied the work was as best as was expected from someone who did not specialize in healing. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked afterwards. Her cheeks stained crimson once more. "Yes, but I can just let it heal on its own," she muttered, focusing on the floor again.

Professor Snape shot her a sour look and stood up. She backed up in surprise and watched as he left the room. A few minutes later he came back with a couple of bottles. "This potion will help clean and sterilize the area against any... foreign matter. Just flush the area with it. The other is a balm to help prevent infection and will ease any discomfort."

She said a quiet "thank you," and accepted what he gave her. They were silent for a moment and then he cleared his throat awkwardly. She looked up at him as he began to speak again.

"It would help you heal if you got a shower and a good night's rest. Unfortunately, I can't send you up to your dorm due to the elves haven't finished their cleaning quite yet." He turned around and started walking to another room. "Follow me," he called out over his shoulder. Hermione followed him into what she realized with mild interest was his bedroom. He went to a drawer and pulled out some clothing and handed it to her. "My bathroom is through that door." He motioned to the right. "Clean yourself up and change into this. You can take the bed and I'll take the couch."

He may have wanted to say more, but she didn't give him the chance and bolted for the bathroom, clutching the clothes and medicine to her chest. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Finally, she allowed everything she was feeling to break free. She crumbled to the floor under the weight of it and couldn't fight the sob that rose up in her throat. Hermione buried her face in her hands as the tears flowed freely.

Professor Snape heard her the moment she began to cry. He wished there was something more he could do for her, but he knew he couldn't. This was something she would have to come to terms with. Even though he had found her annoying at times, he had always secretly admired her ambition and her unceasing craving for knowledge. She was also very kind and loyal to everyone around her. He felt an almost blinding rage to know that some monster of a man could actually take advantage of such an innocent young woman.

She cried for a long time, but finally he heard the sound of water and the shower springing to life. He sighed, thankful yet worried at the same time as he spread one of his old afghans across his gray couch and retrieved a pillow from his bed. When she emerged from the bathroom, she was clothed in one of his old white t-shirts and a pair of dark-green pajama pants that she had rolled up at the bottom. Her hair had flattened out from the shower into soft waves, and he silently approved of it. Unfortunately, he knew it would be back to its normal frizzy chaos once it was dry.

She looked around the room with no small amount of awe. He sometimes forgot that to those not accustomed to his lavish tastes, his bedchamber might seem rather extravagant. It was a large room that had plush dark green carpet and a large fireplace that gave it a warm feel. There were his couch and an oak coffee table off to one side of the fireplace, and on the other side was the door that led to his bathroom. Directly across from the fireplace was his king-size bed draped in an emerald comforter and surrounded by dull silver curtains. There was a door off to the right side of the bed that opened to his closet, and the other side of the bed held a bookshelf that was just as filled as the ones in his study were.

He watched as she timidly stepped over to the bed pulled back the curtains. She turned around at the sound of him removing his boots and watched as he shrugged off his dark robes to leave him simply in his charcoal-gray button-up shirt and black slacks. He lied down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket, instantly wishing he had bought a bigger couch as he found his feet hanging off the end. He knew it was foolish to not simply transfigure it into a bed, but his stubborn side decided that he could endure going Muggle for the night and sleeping on the odd surface.

Professor Snape closed his eyes and was trying to get comfortable when he heard her clear her throat. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, not even opening his eyes.

"This bed is awfully big, Professor," she said.

"I know. I prefer it that way." The remark was sarcastic but it held none of the bite his tone usually did.

"Why don't..." she trailed off. "Why don't we both sleep here rather than you ending up with a bad back from sleeping on a couch that is clearly too small?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Miss Granger."

He heard the covers rustling on the bed as she started to get up. "Fine then, I'll take the couch."

Professor Snape allowed a bit of irritation to seep into his voice as he stood. She approached him and stood defiantly in front of him. "The couch is not where you'll be staying tonight."

"I won't be putting you out any further than I already have," she insisted.

They glared at each other for a few moments before he sighed loudly. Thinking how badly she really needed to rest, he grumbled a "fine" in defeat. As he picked up his pillow, he barely caught her giving a small smile of triumph. He just decided to remain quiet as he trudged back to the bed behind her. He let her choose a side of the bed and then took the opposite of her, leaving a wide and safe space between them.

Now in the comfort of his own bed, sleep threatened to overtake him very easily, which surprised him. Normally he didn't sleep that well, but he decided he was grateful enough just to fall asleep. He awoke a few minutes later to hear some kind of noise. He rolled over and by the dim glow of the firelight saw her turned away from him. She had her face buried in the pillow, trying to muffle her cries. It pained him to see her like this. He was certain she must loathe herself for showing her weakness in front of the dreaded potions Professor. He would be truthful that he was more inclined to be a recluse than to have companionship. The trade-off for his actions was he desired to comfort her, but was uncertain on how. Despite that, he decided to give it a try. He moved a little closer to her side. Maybe he could just make a small gesture to let her know that he cared. He reached out and placed a hand on her back. She stopped crying instantly at his touch and stiffened underneath him.

"Miss Granger, if there is anything–" He broke off in mid-sentence as she rolled over and pressed herself against him, her hands clutching the front of his shirt.

She looked up at him, the tears in her hazel eyes glistening faintly in the dim light. "I know it's stupid of me to ask, because you probably won't, but would you just hold me?" She saw some emotion pass through his dark eyes, but wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She buried her face in his shirt as she felt his chin rest on the top of her head. And as his hands began a soothing rub on her back, she silently cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find herself alone. His side of the bed was somewhat tidied up and there was a note on his pillow. She picked up the parchment and read it silently, admiring his handwriting as she did so.

_I've mended your clothes and breakfast is waiting for you in the Study. I'm sure you can entertain yourself for the day, –S.S._

"Well, that was very straight and to the point," she muttered to herself. She looked down at the foot of the bed and noticed her clothes, neatly folded lying on his side. She picked them up and walked in the direction of the bathroom, choosing not to eat. After last night, she couldn't seem to find her appetite. This time, as she stepped into the bathroom, she was in a stable enough mind to admire the dark marble that adorned all the surfaces. She drew a hot bath and climbed in, the deep tub almost like a shallow pool. As she closed her eyes and let the heat of the water sink into her, she let her thoughts go back to the previous night

She was in a struggle with herself. Her emotional side just wanted to ignore everything and pretend that nothing had happened. Her logical side knew that she had to face facts. Her bare skin glistened in the water and she looked at her breasts, which bore no marks. She remembered the feel of Professor Snape's hands on her and went into deep thought. He had been so unexpectedly... unlike himself. She had expected him to drag her to the infirmary and interrogate her the whole time she was there. Instead he had helped patch her up and not even pushed her to talk. The most surprising part of the night had been when he had held her while she cried. Looking back, she felt kind of foolish, but at the time, it was almost natural. The last memory she had of the night had been warmth and the faint smell of sandalwood as she had drifted off to sleep. She realized that last night had been something rare. Even though she couldn't claim to know him that well, she knew that Professor Severus Snape was generally not a very touchyfeely kind of person.

She knew what happened next time she saw him would have to be decided by him. Either he would want to pretend it didn't happen, which she would do if that was what he wanted, or he would demand to know the name of her assailant. The second option was a little harder for her to think about. She was grateful, and believed he deserved an explanation, but she would not give the name if he asked.

_Please just pretend it didn't happen_, she thought silently.

After a few more minutes of mindless soaking, she climbed out and dried off. She grabbed the balm and applied another coat to the scratches on her thighs that she had not let him tend to. She figured some of the deeper ones may leave light scars due to she had not been of right mind to cast the necessary incantation to stop scaring. Ignoring the sting of the balm, she pulled on her skirt and blouse.

After exiting the bathroom, Hermione found her cloak and fished her wand out of the pocket. She performed a drying charm on her hair and wound it into a bun. She knew that without her shampoo it would frizz horribly. Still intending to ignore breakfast, she wandered into the Study, the thought of scanning his bookshelves luring her.

"Miss Hermione!"

The shrill cry startled her into jumping, and she dropped the book she had just picked up from a shelf. Taking a deep breath, she retrieved the book and turned around to face a grinning house elf. "Dobby, you scared me."

His smile started to falter. "Dobby didn't mean to scare Miss. Dobby excited to see Miss Hermione. It has been a long summer without Miss Hermione and her friends."

"Don't worry Dobby," she sighed. "I am fine. Did you need something?"

"Master Severus sent Dobby to get your trunk and move it to your room. We are finished cleaning the houses now."

She reached into the left pocket of her robes, fished out her shrunken trunk and handed it to the elf. "Thank you, Dobby. Before you go, would you possibly know where Professor Snape is?"

"Master Severus is the potions classroom. If Miss Hermione is needing him today, that is where Master Severus will be."

She thanked him again and with another smile and a pop he left her alone. She pondered to herself what the professor could possibly be brewing. Seeing as he hadn't told her directly not to bother him today, she debated whether or not to go see him. "Maybe I'll just take a walk first," she announced to no one in particular and made her way out of his quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bugger, this is boring," he muttered under his breath as he stared out one of the numerous windows of the library. He had three books spread out in front of him along with several rolls of parchment and a quill that he was currently tapping on the table. He was supposed to be coming up with a research idea for a final year potions project which was going to serve as his cover-up "story." The only problem was that potions really did not interest him. So he sat, staring out the window and wishing to be anywhere but Hogwarts and spending the last few weeks of freedom studying. What he would give to be in Hogsmeade and maybe to even catch a glimpse of–

"What the...?" He said out loud as he saw the person he was just thinking about making her way across the grounds. "You have definitely lost it. Sure she loves studying, but you are currently the only poor sod in this school. That is not her walking by in a sexy little skirt and top with her hair pulled back... God you are nuts! Even talking to yourself!" He stopped his rambling and looked down at the table and then back at the window to see her gone. Had she really been there? Or was it wishful thinking? He pushed away from the table and made his way down to the dungeons. If anyone would know, it would have to be he.

A couple of minutes later he pushed his way into the classroom and called out, "Hey Severus, would you–" and froze mid-sentence as he found the person in question standing next to the Professor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Granger, what a surprise," Professor Snape said, not even looking up as she entered. "I actually wondered how long you could push down your undying curiosity before you sought me out."

"I'll um... I'll leave sir," she stammered and turned around quickly to make her way out of the room.

"Miss Granger," he called out after her, stopping her mid-step. "I apologize. I know you may think it beyond me, but I was simply teasing you. Your presence is not bothersome. In fact, I needed to talk to you."

Looking reluctant, she walked back to him. "Yes Professor?"

"I'm sure you know that nothing goes unnoticed by our Headmaster for very long," he started as he put down his spoon and looked up from the cauldron. "Because of this, this morning I alerted him to your presence." At her panicked look, he rushed to reassure. "He does not know your real reason for being here, however. I am telling you this because I have told him that you are simply starting early on a project that I have assigned you in potions that will last throughout the year. If you are successful in the project, it may lead to me extending an offer of an apprenticeship to you. Of course, you don't have to accept the apprenticeship; this is merely a cover for you to be here."

"I'm not exactly your favorite person sir," she said as she peeked into his cauldron. "Wouldn't it look suspicious if I am the only person doing this?"

"Fortunately you are not. There is someone else that is currently" He was interrupted by a brooding young Slytherin standing at the door.

"Hey Severus, would you–" He stopped mid-sentence as he took in the scene.

They both turned to stare at the new occupant of the room.

"Malfoy?" Hermione stated in surprise. Besides his expression of confusion, he was also sporting a rather nasty, yet evidently a few days old, black eye.

"Granger," Malfoy replied after a moment. "I didn't expect to find you here."

"You could say that statement is mutual," she replied.

"Actually it is best that you showed yourself, Draco," Professor Snape interjected. "Miss Granger will be the other student competing for the apprenticeship." Hermione and Draco's mouths fell open as his lips curled into a insidious grin. "I suggest that you head to the library, Miss Granger. It is your responsibility to come up with your thesis and what you intend to accomplish with this project. I hope that the endeavors you two will undertake will at least be interesting."

"Of course, Professor Snape," Hermione replied, made her way around Malfoy and out the door.

"Bloody Hell," Malfoy muttered a moment after she had left. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back, and looked at his godfather with narrowed eyes. "Did you have this planned?"

"As much as I would love to claim I did, Draco, I cannot. Let's just say Miss Granger is in a situation that is similar to yoursin need of refuge."

The young man made a grunt at the comment and then stalked out, headed back to the library.

He came upon Hermione sitting at his table and looking over his notes. He was suddenly glad that he hadn't been writing anything personal. She looked up at his approach and he was momentarily distracted by a loose tendril of hair that curled against one of her cheeks.

"This is a little odd," Draco started. "The head boy and girl competing against each other for a scholarship."

She sighed and pushed his parchments away from her. "Yes it is. Would you mind researching together?"

Draco had a brief thought of being in the shared common room for the head students, curled up with a book and her resting her head on his shoulder. He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. "Course not. The company would be nice after a week of having been all by myself." He was silently delighted to see her give a small smile and returned it with one of his own as he sat down and joined her.

Later that evening Hermione sat in Professor Snape's study with a book in her lap, staring off into the fire that crackled in the fireplace. The afternoon had been oddly pleasant. Malfoy had not made one condescending comment towards her and had actually made some interesting small talk about various topics. It was odd, but at the same time not unexpected. At the beginning of sixth year, she had noticed that he had stopped calling her "Mudblood." He seemed to avoid her at all cost when he had been in the presence of fellow Slytherins, but when alone, he was civil, if not necessarily friendly. She had always wondered what had brought about the change, but had never thought to ask, thinking it would jinx the situation. But now, with the mysterious black eye and the accepting of her companionship this afternoon, her curiosity was starting to gnaw at her. She sighed to herself and went back to the book. Maybe in a while she could get him to open up to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Snape Floo to his bedroom fireplace after having deliberately stayed late in the lab, hoping that Hermione would have vacated his chambers. He found he had no luck, however, as he entered his study to find her curled up in his favourite chair with one of his potions texts. From the back he saw her hair damp and pulled up in a loose bun, a few dark tendrils escaping. She wore a Bulgarian quidditch jersey that had KRUM stitched across the part that draped the top of her back. "Were there not enough books in the library Miss Granger?" he inquired, hiding a small smirk as she jumped slightly in startlement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"I'm sorry Professor," she apologized.

He sighed and waved away her words. "Please. I'm sure you of all people will be careful with a rare text. However, what really has me curious is that you are still here. Certainly your room has been made acceptable by the house elves' standards?"

"Yes, but..." she trailed off for a moment and then started back quietly, "I... couldn't be alone."

Professor Snape fought down his urge to sigh again. He knew he would have to have patience with the girl. "Very well," he found himself saying. "You can stay in my quarters until you feel comfortable enough to be alone or until the rest of Gryffindor returns. I will transfigure the couch for you. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to take a shower and get cleaned up." He swept out of the room, not waiting for her response.

"Oh Professor?" she called out after him, making him stop just a foot inside the door of the bedroom. "I need to go to Diagon Alley to retrieve a few things tomorrow. Do you think you can escort me?"

"That should be acceptable." He went into the bathroom and shut the door. Without further ado, he stripped bare and stepped into the shower. After fifteen minutes of water pounding against his tired frame, he finally scrubbed himself with soap and climbed out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his slim frame and leaned over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. His damp hair hung down in strings over his face, and his hook nose protruded through the strands. His eyes' reflection was as black as tar, and he narrowed them as he examined his teeth in the mirror. Crooked and slightly yellow, he silently wished he had not smoked in the early years of his life. He sighed as he observed the man in the mirror that stared back at him. How had it come to this? Being forty and alone, the only thing to show for his life being tobacco stained teeth and a collection of scars scattered about his pale frame. He thought about the turn of events with first Draco and now Hermione.

He had never been one to try and rescue the needy, but nonetheless both his godson and one of his most promising students were in Hogwarts being sheltered by him. He shook his head. Maybe that doddering old man was finally rubbing off on him. Deciding he didn't want to think about himself becoming a "softy," he summoned his nightclothes from his room and changed. After brushing his hair and teeth, he walked back out and transfigured the couch into a full size bed. He nodded somewhat in approval. Transfiguration had never been his best subject, but it would suffice. He decided he would go to the study and talk to her about the project for a while so she knew what his expectations were.

"I hope that Mr. Malfoy's presence didn't startle you too badly, Miss Granger..." Professor Snape stopped talking as he realized she had fallen asleep in the chair, the potions tome still open in her lap. He realized it was late, and it should not have been a surprise that she would still be worn out after her recent ordeal. He moved the book to a nearby table and scooped the slumbering girl up, placing an arm under her flannel covered legs and hooking one around her back. The smell of cherries and vanilla crept into his nostrils, and he was startled to feel a fleeting urge to bury his nose into her hair. He carried her into his room and laid her on the makeshift bed, pulling his tattered afghan up around her.

Using his wand, he turned down the level of the fire leaving a soft glow in the room while still keeping it warm. He climbed into his bed and shut the curtains on one side. Memories of the morning returned to him even as he tried to block them. He had woken with her still in his arms, her head resting on his chest. His nose had been in her hair, the soft curls tickling him. She had been warm and soft and even though part of him almost lulled back to sleep by the feel of her, another part of himself he definitely didn't want to think about was awoken with her closeness. He had carefully disentangled himself from the resting girl and made his way into the bathroom, forcing himself into a cold shower. While in there he had managed to convince himself that it had purely been one of his occasional "morning problems" and had not been brought on by her. Either way, he wrote a quick note so she wouldn't worry and decided he would be gone before she woke up.

He yawned, feeling his weariness pull on him, and he reached a hand out to a vial that lay on his night stand. He knew some people found Dreamless Sleep Draught to be addictive, but he had never found them that way. To him, they were merely a way of assuring a peaceful sleep that was not interrupted by the demons of his past. He curled his hand around it, then paused. After a moment, he left it sitting on the stand. Dreamless sleep basically made it almost impossible to wake in the middle of the night and he felt wary of being in that position with another person in the room. With his mind made up, he closed his other curtain and burrowed down under the covers, slipping off to sleep fairly quickly.

He woke out of a hazy cloud of sleep at what felt like only a few hours later to the sound of screaming. Flinging open the bed curtains, he dashed out of the bed towards the direction of the noise. Professor Snape stopped as he found Hermione laying on the bed thrashing about, screaming in her sleep. He climbed onto her bed and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione," he called out to her gently, trying not to startle her. At his touch, she began to shout words among her screams.

"No please! Not like this! I love you, you know I do! Please No!" she screamed, still captured in her dream despite all efforts to wake her. .

Her thrashing became worse, and she narrowly missed hitting him in the face; he decided on drastic action. "Miss Granger!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs and held her firmly to the bed. She stopped moving instantly as her eyes flew open. She looked up at him, and he released his hold, grateful she was awake. She began to cry and launched herself into his arms, clinging to him. After a moment, he sunk down onto the bed and made himself comfortable as the girl curled herself into his body and drenched the front of his shirt with her tears. He said nothing, simply running his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. Eventually, the tears subsided, and her breathing evened out, letting him know that she had calmed down. "Hermione?" he tentatively called out after a while, uncertain if she was awake or not. He felt her shift and saw her look up at him.

"I'm sorry about this sir," she started in a shaky voice. "I loathe looking like a weepy little creature."

"It's all right." He rubbed her back in a lazy motion. "But I feel that we need to talk." He felt her stiffen under her hands. "I know you may not want to, Hermione, but this is evidently weighing heavy on your conscience. You can't tell me that your assailant was a stranger." He pulled her away from him far enough that he could look her squarely in the eyes. "I want the name of the person who did this to you."

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

"Why do you think?" he growled. "So I could hex him into pieces and put him back together and then deliver him to Azkaban where he can live out the rest of his years in misery."

She gave what sounded like a bitter laugh. "That might be okay for a man that has a crime to pay for, but the one you are seeking is unaware of his crimes."

His eyes narrowed to slits and he loomed over her. He did not like where this conversation was headed and hoped that his intimidation would make her crack.

"Please Professor," she pleaded with him. "He is a good man. He has a good heart. He was not himself-"

"I want his name!" He roared at her. Maybe she could be in denial over this and just bury what happened, but he refused to. He saw how badly she had been hurt. This was the second night in a row that he had held her while she cried. He refused to just forget about it.

"It won't do any good!" she yelled at him, the tears starting anew. "He doesn't remember!"

"And why doesn't he?" he asked.

"Because... I Obliviated him."

**Author's Notes:  
**  
I know, a cruel ending to the first chapter, but have faith. This is the first story I have worked on in almost two years, so please bear with me as it may take me a while to get back in my groove. If you are a fan of my other stories on I hope to update them soon. Be patient with me; I promise I have not abandoned them! If you liked the story, please be sure to review and let me know if I am heading in a good direction. Till next time-JediScully (yea! She's back!)

Beta-ed by Wisteriarose


	2. Confratations and a fieldtrip

A/N: Well, here is the second chapter, finally. Just so it is known, it has been forever since I have written, and if it reads awkward, please forgive me. I'm still trying to get my groove back. I am trying to remember everything I had planned for this story, but I do know that this only stays cannon through book five. Six had not been released when I had started writing this so I kinda have gone on the assumption that 6th year was kinda uneventful except for Harry maybe having a few more mental wars with Voldemort trying to control him. The story actually starts about 3 weeks before the 7th year. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. 

He instantly had to fight the urge to shake her violently. She had obliviated him? He could not believe what he had just heard. He went to get out of the bed and she reached for him, a plead for him to wait on her lips. He wrenched his arm away in a sharp jerk and from the look on her face he knew he had startled her. "Miss Granger," he spoke, his anger visibly simmering just below the surface. "I am going to leave before something happens that I will regret," he raised his hand and pointed it in the direction of the nightstand. "Accio vial," he called out and caught it. He dropped it onto the bed, not even bothering to look down at her. "This will assure you some sleep." 

He made his way into the Study and rekindled the fire with a flick of his wrist. A decanter of brandy sat on an end table and he poured a glass, moodily flopping down into his chair and staring at the flames. Silence ensued for a few minutes, but then he heard it. The sound of the crackling fire consuming the logs had almost concealed it, but his sharp ears still caught the quiet sobs coming from his room. With a growl he hurled the glass of liquor into the fire, watching with a small satisfaction as it shattered and caused the flames to spark momentarily. He thought he had spared her by leaving and not yelling at her, but now as her cries reached his ears he was uncertain as to whether or not he had done more harm by not staying. A snort escaped him. It seemed no matter what he did, he would always be an insensitive bastard. After a while he could no longer hear the sound of crying. he figured that she had finally taken the draught and had slipped off into a dreamless slumber. Maybe it would be safe to go back and go to sleep. If nothing else, maybe he could try apologizing to her...

Severus walked into the room, fully ready either to just go to sleep or to have a difficult conversation, but stopped midstride as he found Hermione not awake nor curled up on her bed. Actually she was nowhere in the room. The vial laid untouched and he ran a tired hand through his hair, wondering how much damage he had just done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched him walk out the door, and felt a part of her crumble. She had never admitted it to him, but she had always admired his skills in potions and the style with which he taught. Mind you she didn't think he needed to be so strict or quick tempered, but what passion! When she had first entered the magical world, potion making had intrigued her, but it was his class that was making it into a love for her. She had strived daily to meet his level of excellence and it was being inspired by him that she had gotten a summer job at an apothecary in Diagon Alley.

It had been horrible for him to have been the one to find her after being violated, but the way he looked tonight had been a thousand times worse than having him see her wounded. A sob escaped her throat as she crumbled back onto the pillow. She had lost his respect; she was certain of it. 

Everything was falling apart. What she had wanted to do was return to Hogwarts with a note of accomplishment from her summer boss and ask Professor Snape properly for an apprenticeship. If he had declined, she would have at least tried to get a letter of recommendation into a good university program. When she saw that look of shock and anger cross his face, she knew it was all gone. A letter from him would probably be issued out of pity, not out of belief in her skills. And pity was the last thing she wanted from the man she admired most. 

She had a sudden horrible thought of him snatching the project away from her, leaving her to fend for herself for her early appearance at Hogwarts. How would she explain this all to the Headmaster? She caught a glimpse of the vial and picked it up as she wiped her eyes off. Popping the cork and taking a sniff, she learned it was dreamless sleep. From working in the apothecary she knew that it could be highly addictive. She replaced the cap and laid it back down on the bed. The vial was just another sign of proof to her that she had lost his respect. She saw it as a sign of pity on his part, giving her a way to block everything out. 

She stood up and went over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it in. As she stepped into the emerald flames she said her destination and left his quarters, deciding she would not give him the satisfaction of taking his pity.

Hermione stepped out into the Head student's common room and was relieved to at least see that Malfoy had already retreated to his private room. 

She went over and grabbed a few books off a bookshelf that bordered one of the walls. Due to how sporadic the study habits of Head students tended to get with school duties, there were many available academic texts in the common rooms to give them convenient access. She summoned her knapsack and pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill, settling herself at a table. She set to work quickly, scanning the first book, a potions text.

As her quill scratched across the paper, she felt a shade of her normal self return. She would remedy this situation. Professor Snape, both as a mentor and a man, meant too much to her to have him look down on her. She was determined to gain back what place she had had in his eyes before and she would earn that apprenticeship fair and square, even if it killed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco peeked out of his room at hearing the floo connection activate. He was surprised to see Hermione step out the fireplace, and how she had nonchalantly shook the soot out of her hair as she walked over to a bookcase. The idea of her being up this late studying was not odd to him, but he could of sworn she had already been in her room… he briefly wondered where she had been. He watched as she pulled books off the shelf and sat down and began to furiously take notes. He had a sudden insight that this would become a regular sight in the common room. As her face tilted over the parchment and a now dry curl fell down and brushed against a cheek, he realized that he didn't mind this predicament at all.

He closed the door and crawled back into his bed, closing his steel eyes. His last thoughts before drifting off were of cinnamon colored eyes and petal pink lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus noticed at breakfast that Draco had shown up, but there had been no Hermione. Part of him was growing concerned, but he squelched it down. After his customary cup of black coffee and buttered English muffin, he stalked down to the potions lab. An hour later his godson joined him in the lab and they worked in comfortable silence, Severus cleaning and organizing ingredients and Draco making list of potential things he would need for his project. When lunch had come and gone and he still had seen no sign of her, he decided that it had gone on long enough. 

"Draco, have you seen Miss Granger today?"

The blond frowned for a moment. "The last I saw of her, she was in our common room with a large amount of books spread around her." He neglected to tell him that she had still been in her pajamas from the previous night. He had made a comment to her about having "nice 'jams" and she had blushed and gotten up to change. 

"Would you please go and check and see if she is still there?" His godfather asked, breaking into his thoughts. "She had requested a trip to Diagon Alley today and I would like to go ahead and get it over with. Would you be interested in coming along?"

A grin stole over his face. "I think I would accept a trip to purgatory right now if it would give me a few moments of freedom Severus." For his sarcastic remark Draco was rewarded with a facial expression that he knew his godfather would never do in front of the other students: he rolled his eyes. 

"Run along, Mr. Malfoy," This was said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes Sir," He smirked and left. 

He came into the common room and sure enough, there she sat. She at least had changed out of her pajamas, which in some way was a slight disappointment to him. She wore a pair of those muggle pants… what were they again… ah, blue jeans. They seemed to flare out slightly and drape over the top of what looked like a pair of leather hiking boots. She was bundled in a silver colored sweater and her hair was loosely pulled back with a clip. He was surprised to observe that it no longer frizzed out in ever direction, but now cascaded down her back in hearty ringlets. He had a brief thought of whisking her out of that chair, removing that clip from her hair and watching it spill over her shoulders. He would grab her by the waist and pull her close and taste those inviting lips that had plagued his thoughts last night. 

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned him. 

"Hmm?" He replied, with a kind of clouded look in his eyes. 

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned. 

"Oh," He shook away the fantasy, making a mental note to continue it later in private. "Nothing at all. Professor Snape sent me to find you. You were supposed to be making a trip to Diagon Alley today."

"I forgot!" She groaned. "I have just been so busy studying," She stood up from the desk and stretched, raising her arms above her head and unaware of it, giving Draco a glimpse at the pale skin of her slender stomach. 

"I was invited to come along, if you don't mind," He stammered out as she made her way over to him. 

She smiled at him and it took all of his resolve not to grin stupidly back at her. _Gods, look what a smitten little sod you have become,_ He thought to himself. 

"I would love the company, Malfoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Granger, so nice of you to join the living."

Hermione repressed the urge to grimace. It looked like he was back to being his usual snarky self. "I apologize for my absence Professor. Are we ready to be on our way?"

He nodded an affirmative and began to walk, leaving the pair of students to catch up to him. Malfoy had grown to be almost as tall as Snape was, forcing Hermione to double her steps to keep up with the men. He led them to a fireplace and handed them each some floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" He commanded as he stepped in and ignited the emerald flames. 

Malfoy grinned and she was surprised when she felt his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. "Know-it-alls first," He invited, a teasing tone in his voice. She looked back at him to see amusement in his eyes. 

"Thank you, Ferret," She replied in an equally teasing voice and entered the fireplace. 

As she stepped out of the public floo port and dusted the soot from her robes, it flared green again, heralding Malfoy's arrival. Snape pulled out his wand and cast a quick scourgify spell on the two, making them presentable. "Where to first?" He pocketed his wand and looked at Hermione for guidance. 

They made a quick stop into Gringott's to let both Malfoy and herself retrieve some money and then they made there way over to Toil and Trouble apothecary. Hermione had instantly recognized the reference in the store's name and was delighted to learn that the store owner was fond of Shakespeare. Of course, Hermione had also only learned this summer that Shakespeare had a witch as a lover at one point, which may have been the muse for some of his more fantastical works. As soon as she entered the shop, a young man wearing an apron spotted her.

"Hermione! I was wondering where you went off to."

"Malfoy, Professor, this is Jaared Greenfield. He runs the front of the shop. Jaared, is Master Soren in?"

"He's in the back, luv. Would you like me to get him for ya?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, please." As Jaared disappeared to get the man, Malfoy and Snape began to look around the shop at the various ingredients. Hermione caught Snape casually asking if Malfoy needed any ingredients for his project and when Malfoy gave an affirmative, told him to gather them up and place them on the front counter. 

"Could you gentlemen use any help?" Jaared asked as he emerged from the back, looking eager to earn a commission. 

"I wouldn't even bother, Jaared. Professor Snape is generally not a big spender unless he is buying for classes, which he already has," Master Soren commented as he walked out of the backroom behind his young help. Hermione was surprised to see Snape walk over and clasp the older man's hand. "How are you, Severus?" The shop owner asked in a rich baritone. 

"Quite well, Soren. How is business?"

"It's good. Very good. I've had a very profitable summer both in the shop and the lab," He caught a glimpse of Hermione out of the corner of his eye and motioned her over. "So, fair queen, have you came to retrieve your ingredients?"

Hermione smiled at her nickname. "Yes, I have. Can I go back and get them? I am also in need of some other things…"

"Of course, of course," He waved her off to the back with a smile. "If you were not needing something to satisfy your craving for learning, then I would be worried," He turned back to Snape as she went out of view behind the curtain covering the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_Fair Queen? _Severus thought, feeling like he was missing out on something. He had halfway expected Hermione to be familiar with the shop and the people who ran it due to he knew that a little thing like summer break probably did little to deter her studies, but the way Soren had addressed her almost made her seem like she was more intimate than just a repeat customer…

"I'm actually glad you stopped by Severus," Soren said, interrupting his train of thought. "Hermione is actually part of my success and I had wanted to speak to you about her."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his old companion. Could this be Hermione's "good man"? "I'm hoping you are referring to her in the lab rather than in the bedroom," he said acidly.

Soren looked at him startled. "Of course not," He replied, sounding offended. "Hermione is, no doubt, a very lovely lady but I could not ever have a romantic interest in her. No, my relationship to her is strictly business. She started hanging around here at the beginning of the summer, researching ingredients and old texts. After a while of seeing her passion to learn I decided to let her into my lab to help me with some of my routine potion brewing and such. She is quite a talented young lady. She's easily done anything I have given her and she has even managed to improve on some of my techniques." Soren smiled at him, his aged green eyes showing amusement.

"That is actually... not too surprising." Even if he didn't admit to it out loud, Severus always knew Hermione was in a class of her own.

"That it is not." Soren grinned even wider. "I want to give her my recommendation on a request to you for an apprenticeship." 

"You believe in her skills that much?"

"I do."

"Well, then I will definitely take that into consideration Soren." He talked a moment longer with the man and then made his way around the shop, looking at the new shipments. Severus had been a patron of the shop for years, not merely because it was Diagon Alley's resident apothecary, but because even with his extensive traveling, he had yet to find a better place to purchase his supplies. Soren was Dumbledore's junior by only 25 years, but he appeared immensely younger than him. Soren looked only seventy-five and Severus briefly wondered if the difference between the two could be brought on by the Headmaster's strains from the war. Severus then pictured himself if he lived to be that old, hair snow white and a ridiculously long beard. He shuddered to think it. He did not believe old age would really suit him. 

He watched as Hermione came out from the back of the shop with a small parcel under one arm and started talking to the boy... what was his name... ah, Jaared. He watched her flash a smile at him, wait a tic. When did she get her teeth fixed? He shook it off as he watched Jaared begin to walk around the shop and gather supplies and ingredients for her. He saw Draco deposit his necessary supplies on the counter and begin talking to Hermione. He approached the pair as Jaared brought back what Hermione had requested. 

"Are we ready to go?" he asked his students.

"Yes sir," Draco replied to his stepfather. "My tab comes out to 16 galleons."

"And how much is yours, Miss Granger?" Severus asked as he pulled out his pouch to pay the young man. 

"No need Professor, I am putting it on my tab."

After they exited, Hermione said she would like to stop in at Flourish & Blott's, while Draco voted to go by Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

They decided they would hit the supply store first, based on Draco was the only one to really have an interest in it and it would take the least time. As they made to enter the shop, they heard a loud commotion behind them. 

"Hermione! Oi, Hermione!"

Severus turned around to find the remaining members of the Golden Trio rapidly approaching, both with mixtures of relief and worry on their faces. They were both panting when they reached them, and in between gasps of air gathered her up in their arms and started fussing over her.

"Really! I'm fine!" Hermione assured as she disentangled herself from them, looking for a moment to be thoroughly uncomfortable, but covering it up. Her companions did not seem to notice it, but he caught the glimpse and pondered its meaning.

Weasley, as he released her, finally noticed her escorts. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He stated, obviously forgetting he was in the company of a professor.

"Oh Ron, Harry! I was just so excited, I forgot to leave a note and tell you!" He was both surprised and impressed at how genuine the look of joy was on her face when only a moment ago she was very obviously nervous. 

"Tell us what?" Interrupted Potter. "We've been worried sick and looking everywhere for you."

"I honestly did not mean to worry you, but the other night when we left the Leaky Cauldron I decided to go by the apothecary to talk to Master Soren when I ran into Professor Snape. He offered me a spot to compete for an apprenticeship and I just couldn't turn it down. I have gone back to Hogwarts early to get a head start on it. " 

"You should have left a note," Potter's tone was somewhere between upset and sulky, his green eyes looking troubled. "I mean I know we took the celebrating a little further than you wanted and got a little sloshed-"

She snorted at him, looking at him crossly. "A little? Do you two even remember anything that took place after about ten that evening?"

Both of the boys had enough grace to look sheepish. "You still had us worried." Weasley stuck in.

"I apologize, really, but be happy for me. Please? This is something important to me."

They grumbled a moment but finally said their congratulations. They eyed Draco warily, but did not say anything to him after she shot them a firm look of disapproval. She turned and told them goodbye, hugging them each and promising to see them when classes started back. Reluctant, and looking as if it was the last thing in the world they wanted to do, the boys finally left.

About an hour later with the shopping and errands finished, he noticed how hungry he had become. He picked up the tab for lunch at a small cafe, despite his students protests, then escorted them back to the floo network. Severus sent the pair ahead of him and then went through himself, grateful to have the "fieldtrip" over with. Once through, he looked to find Draco still near the hearth, but Hermione nowhere in view. "Where is Miss Granger?" He asked in confusion.

"She said she was eager to get back to her project and took off." Draco shrugged at his godfather. "Frankly, I am going to knock off it for a while and take a ride on my broomstick," at a glare from Severus he quickly added. "That is, if I can find some company."

Severus sighed. "I guess I can go out on the grounds for a while. Bring a book and sit in the stands and read," he gave his godson a less fierce look. "I know it has not been easy being cooped up here all week, and you still have two yet to go before everyone returns."

"I'm sure with Granger here that things are certain to liven up."

Severus raised his eyebrow and the boy had enough grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Is there something you would care to share, Draco?"

"No Sir," Draco replied.

With a last odd look, Severus led the way out to the quidditch field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by with Severus not seeing Hermione once. The next day he resolved to try and talk to her, if not to smooth things over, then to at least try to keep them from becoming awkward. But she never appeared in the great hall during meals and she seemed vacant from her usual haunt of the library. After the third day, he was becoming slightly concerned.

"Draco, have you seen Miss Granger?" He asked as the two of them were leaving dinner.

"She has been studying in our common room, Sir," The blond acknowledged. "She never seems to leave the place. She will talk to me for a few minutes, but always goes back to studying." He frowned, as if it bothered him.

"And what are your plans for the evening?"

"I was actually going to head to the muggle studies classroom. Headmaster Dumbledore said that the new teacher has brought an interesting contraption with her called a "DVD Player". Supposedly, it makes moving pictures when you put little discs in it and have it hooked up to a "television". Whatever that is," He shrugged.

Severus smirked. "Leave it to the Headmaster to find odd things so amusing." He turned and walked off, leaving the boy to his own devices. Since he knew Draco had plans to meet Dumbledore, he decided he would go check on his other charge. He let himself into the common room with the teacher's master password and as Draco had said, she sat on the floor, looking like she had been there for quite a while. He had to clear his throat to get her attention, so engrossed was she by the book that she was reading. When she looked up, he instantly spotted the bags under her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you, Sir," She stammered, rising to her feet.

"Evidently not," He replied. "I feel we need to speak, Miss Granger."

"Certainly."

He used the hearth and flooed them to his study, deciding not to take the risk of Draco showing up in the middle of their talk. He motioned her into the chair opposite his and she sat down, looking entirely too tired for his liking. "Master Soren gave you a recommendation," He found himself saying before he realized he had.

She gave a weak smile and it almost looked bitter. "That was nice of him. Though I'm sure it doesn't really do any good."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because you have said that almost no matter what you will extend an apprenticeship offer. It is just up to me to decide whether or not to take it."

An eyebrow arched upwards. "I thought you wanted an offer. Soren said you were quite interested in the field."

"I am Sir, but I do not want an offer if it is made purely out of pity."

_Pity? _He thought. Suddenly, it made sense. Her unavailability as of late, how she would not cease her studies... she was determined to earn this apprenticeship. He admired her in that moment. It could never be said that Hermione Granger expected things to be handed to her on a silver platter. "I can assure you, Miss Granger, that if I extend an offer, it will only be because you have earned it. Is this why you have been neglecting sleep?"

"No Sir." It was apparent that she was embarrassed he could so easily see her exhaustion.

"Then why?"

"Well, partly for fear of the nightmares and I was unsettled with how we never finished our conversation."

"If you had just taken the draught, you would have slept and I'm certain that all would be well by now."

He watched as anger sparked in her eyes at his words. "How could you say that? Tell me to take something that has been proven to be addictive? Something that makes its users look like cowards? I have already lost enough of your respect, Sir!" She said, her voice raised in a heated tone.

"My respect? What does this have to do with my respect?" This stated in thorough confusion.

"I saw the shock in your eyes. The disgust. I knew anything else from you would be purely out of pity."

"I think you misunderstood," he replied. He knelt down on the floor in front of her and gathered her hands in his, resting them on her knees. He knew how odd he appeared, but he figured the only way to get through to her would be to step out of his normal persona for a moment. She looked down at him, the anger draining out of her hazel eyes to be replaced with confusion. "You never lost my respect. My emotions came from thinking that no matter how good of a man did that to you, he did not deserve the mercy that you showed him. If anything Hermione, I respect you more. When others would seek revenge, you granted benevolence. What you saw in my eyes was the anger of you taking away the chance for me to make it right."

He was dumbfounded as the words slipped out of his mouth. He had never meant to say that much. He felt suddenly vulnerable, exposed. He released her hands and moved to get up when he felt her reach out and grasp a hand. "Severus… Thank you. For everything."

He had a brief thought of how his given name should sound odd coming from her, but found hearing her say it was almost natural. He removed his hand from hers, trying to think of a way to gain his equilibrium back. "There is no need to thank me Miss Granger." 

She yawned then, breaking the moment. "Excuse me," she muttered. "I'm just so tired."

"Why don't we see if we can do something about it. Tell me, have you managed to sleep at all?"

"Very little," She sighed. "One night Draco fell asleep on the couch in the common room and when I slept on the floor next to him I had no serious problems. I guess as long as there is someone near that I can feel safe around I don't feel threatened."

He went pensive for a moment. "Maybe there is a charm I can find to trick your senses into thinking someone is nearby, perhaps a potion. Maybe an external one like a cologne, that can be near you."

"Maybe we can work on that later, but for now, why don't we just do the easy thing and you just be next to me so I can sleep."

"Me?" He stated and arched an eyebrow, truly perplexed. 

"Well, the only time I have slept peacefully since the incident has been in your presence."

"Peacefully? You do realize, Miss Granger, that some people would think you are in need of having your head examined. You are referring to the resident Bastard of Hogwarts. The great 'Greasy Git'." He let the nicknames slide off his tongue with a sneer, even though his tone lacked true malice. He hoped the comment would actually garner a laugh and then her coming to her senses. The thought she found him comforting was slightly unnerving to him. Then she shocked him further.

She reached out and ran a hand through his hair, a finger wrapping around a tendril of his hair. "It doesn't feel all that greasy to me," She murmured. He had to fight the urge to shiver, to backpedal. His throat went dry as she stared into his eyes, making him entirely aware of just how close she was to him at the moment.

He managed to finally escape her grasp and backed away from her. "What is it that you suggest, Miss Granger?" He asked, almost desperate to dispel the tension that had suddenly appeared. "Your transfigured bed is still available." He offered, looking off to the direction of his bedroom. 

_Surely, that would be the easy solution, _Severus thought to himself. Granted, it wasn't the best solution to the situation but at least the Headmaster may not Avada him on the spot when he found out about it. He knew there was a thin line he treaded in this delicate situation. Albus had been informed why Draco was there, but Severus could tell that his lack of being forthcoming about Hermione's circumstances was not sitting well with the Headmaster who was used to being aware of all things. In the end, he had relented reluctantly to let Severus handle it without his interference, but not before the older man had issued the warning that Hermione's reputation was to be regarded above all things. It was false that Albus Dumbledore knew all things, but sometimes his insight brought him so close that it unsettled Severus.

"No offense sir, but we already tried that." He looked at her, seeing in his mind the haunted look she had when she had confessed to him. From the look in her eyes now he could tell her mind was straying to the same moment as well. 

_There goes that idea, _He thought with some annoyance. "Do you think you need me closer?"

"I was fine when I was in the bed beside you." 

Severus sighed. He guessed he was stuck with sharing his bed for the night once again. "The only skin I want to be able to see is your ankles, hands and head, is that understood?" 

He felt a brief spark of irritation as Hermione appeared to be resisting the urge to giggle as she nodded her head. "I will go and put on some appropriate pajamas, sir." She replied in understanding. 

He watched her exit through the fireplace and wondered how he had managed to wind up with someone voluntarily wanting to sleep with him…

_In my bed_, he thought quickly, making the mental correction. He growled, thoroughly irritated at himself, and went to go take a shower. 

He left the bathroom about twenty minutes later in black sleep pants and a gray tee to find Hermione already in the bed, looking fast asleep. After dimming the lights he climbed into the bed. He laid there for a moment, listening to the sound of her breathing when she suddenly rolled over and curled up next to him. The smell of cherries and vanilla assaulted his senses once again and he fought the urge to groan in frustration. It was going to be a long night…

Ending A/N: Let me know if you think this is worth continuing. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. So everyone is aware, I'm using the HP Lexicon to try and keep the details straight. Also, I would like an opinion on whether or not you guys think the chapters are too long. 'Til next time!- JediScully


	3. Routines and emotions

Hermione was surprised at the routine she had settled into in the two weeks she had spent waiting for school to start. She would meet Draco in the common room around eight in the morning and they would walk to breakfast together. After that they could usually convince Professor Snape to escort them to the quidditch pitch where she would take a morning jog while Draco took to the air to practice on his broom. The rest of the day would be spent in the lab or library working on project research, Draco often starting debates or running possible ideas across her. She had been reluctant to talk at first, knowing this was supposed to be a competition, also thinking Draco was just trying to figure out a way to steal a project idea. But as the days passed he was never rude or mean once and she found herself finding him as easy to hang out with as Ron or Harry was. After dinner they would watch a movie together. The first movie Draco had viewed in the muggle studies classroom had hooked him and Hermione was certain that if she didn't harp on him to focus on his studies he would spend all day watching television. She had tagged along with him on one evening and spoken to the new professor, Ms. Anne as she preferred to be called, and had learned the proper spells to be able to make electronic devices work in a magical environment.

Hermione discovered that Ms. Anne was muggleborn as well and had started tinkering around with spells in her college days when she had started to miss some of the muggle comforts of home. They both agreed that even though they loved the wizarding world, there were just some things they would always want in the muggle world. She was impressed with the spells and after asking Professor Snape she was allowed to make a trip home to collect some electronics to experiment with. She was relieved she had managed to get the spells right and not destroy her television or dvd player. The electricity spell she had to learn had been a bit trickier, but had been worth it when she had surprised Draco in the common room with their own entertainment center.

She had also shrunk and brought along her dvd collection with her as well, which Draco had practically drooled all over, much to her amusement. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, she did not spend every waking moment studying and did actually enjoy watching movies when she was at home. But now it was their last true evening of freedom; their classmates would arrive in the afternoon. In less than twenty-four hours most of their free time would evaporate between classes, studying and Head Girl/Boy duties. She sighed and tried to block out the impending stress of the school year, already feeling like an invisible weight was settling onto her shoulders.

"You okay?" Draco asked from his end of the couch, taking his eyes off the movie for a moment. They were watching Shaun of the Dead that evening, having decided a good laugh was what they needed before school started back. Some of the humor had slipped by him, but he seemed to be enjoying it regardless.

Hermione stretched her legs out slightly on the couch from where she had them curled up underneath her. "Just thinking about school starting." She commented as she wiggled her toes to get the blood to circulate through them. She was surprised as he reached out and grabbed one of her feet. She almost jerked it away as reflex, thinking of how if it was Ron or Harry they would begin to tickle her. She blushed as she watched him peel off her sock and then gave a groan of pleasure and let her eyes slip shut when he began to rub the bottom of it with firm pressure. She still couldn't explain how Draco touching her had become normal. Maybe it was just being thrown together under the circumstances had made it not seem so odd. He had confessed one night that even though he was no longer dating Pansy Parkinson they were friends and they would still treat each other affectionately, giving hugs or back rubs. She guessed his touching her was just his way of trying to show he liked her and that maybe all of the bad history between the two of them didn't have to exist anymore.

Her eyes slowly opened back up to find Draco once again watching the movie, her foot now resting on his leg as he continued to rub it. "You going to study after the movie?" He asked her.

"Of course. Though don't wait up for me. I think I am going to go down to the potions classroom for a little bit."

He glanced at her sideways for a moment. "Don't stay up too late or you'll sleep the last free day away."

She pulled her foot of his grasp. "I'm a big girl Malfoy; I can take care of myself." He opened his mouth to say something, when she propped her foot still wearing a sock up on his leg. "Other foot now," she ordered, a smirk on her face.

"Yes Mistress Granger," He replied sarcastically as he pulled the sock off and threw it on the floor.

After the movie was done he got up to take a shower and decided he would watch another movie afterwards, ignoring his own warning of staying up too late. Hermione went and retrieved her satchel from her room, putting her project research in it along with a shrunken pair of pajamas. She said goodbye to Draco and left the common room and made her way down to the potions classroom.

She walked in to find Professor Snape standing over a cauldron, his mouth silently moving as he counted off counterclockwise stirs. She quietly sat down at a lab table and began to unpack her papers, lighting a nearby candle with a flick of her wand to give her a bit more light to see by. Once her quill was in hand she began to make more notes, omitting a sentence here, adding notation of needing more research in other spots. After he was finished Snape came over and stood behind her, reading over her shoulder. He didn't speak at first and neither did she. She silently marveled at how even this had changed. His presence used to feel like he was looming over her, looking for every mistake, the whole experience nerve wrecking to her. But now, she found herself not bothered by him. Even this had become part of her new routine.

"Still can't decide, can you?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She paused and nibbled on an old quill tip. She had a habit of chewing on things when she was trying to work things out. She laid out two pieces of parchment in front of her, making them easy for him to see. "I've boiled it down to two ideas. The first one is to produce a potion that could work as a universal substitute for rare potion ingredients. You would just tweak the potion slightly for whatever ingredient you needed it to stand in for."

"What ingredient would you try to substitute for your project?"

"Phoenix tears."

Snape hmm'd softly at her. "That is an appropriate and probably challenging choice. Nothing I have ever come across can substitute for Phoenix tears. I'm supposing it would require some charm work as well to change your base potion into the ingredient you desire."

"Exactly," She replied. "Which may make it too complicated to complete in the given timeframe for the project. My other idea," She motioned to one of the sheets "is a potion that can capture the exact smell of something and then release it, like a cologne or perfume."

Snape raised an eyebrow while he perused the content of the paper. "And what practical purpose can you foresee for this potion?"

"Several. Many things are integrated with scent. You could use it to help train familiars, or to trick dangerous animals' senses to calm them. You could use it to comfort homesick students. Research also shows that ill people can recover faster if they are in their home environment. Maybe if they can't be at home at least the scent of their home can be brought to them and maybe it can fool the body into thinking that it is home."

"There are potions out there that can do the effect of holding the scent for a short amount of time already."

"I'm talking about trying to make it permanent. For as long as you have the potion, it has the scent. I think it will have to be oil based." She paused a moment, gnawing on the quill as she thought. "The other potions work by trying to soak the potion in the desired scent and then distilling it back out. I think if it could be directly infused into the oil, that the scent would be permanent. The oil needs to be bland in its original state to absorb the scent. That way even weak scents can be attached. It would probably need a few key ingredients that would help to attach the scent and some that would hold it in. I think I will need to come up with a spell that can capture a scent. Maybe an alteration of the spell used to vanish unwelcome smells?" She pondered out loud.

"If you could accomplish it, I could see good use for it," Snape said.

She smiled at him, feeling a small glow at the miniscule compliment thrown her way. She had come up with a good project idea from his point of view. Something that could have some benefit. "Just think," She started, her enthusiasm building. "Everything out there is generic. It's like muggle air fresheners. Even if it were to be just seen as a commercial potion it would still have great potential for people who would want something custom-"

"Calm yourself Miss Granger," His eyebrow quirked upward even as she saw his lips twitch as if he wanted to smile. "It is too late in the evening to be getting yourself worked up into your usual enthusiastic frenzy."

Hermione tried to look properly chastised. "Yes Professor."

"I do believe it is time to retire to my study for the evening." He stepped away from her and placed a stasis charm on his cauldron. "Will you be joining me?"

She stored her parchments in her satchel and followed him into his office where a warded door hidden behind an illusion bookcase led to his quarters. "Absinthe," He intoned, waving his wand in front of the bookcase, causing it to shimmer away. "So you are aware," He remarked "The password will be changed after tonight."

"Of course Sir." She tried to keep any disappointment out of her tone. She wouldn't exactly classify Snape as a friend, but she had felt that things had definitely been improving between them.

He paused and turned to face her after they were in the study. "I understand that I am the only one who still knows what happened to you. If you do still need to contact me I will leave the floo connection open in the study. Beware, however, it will only grant you admittance if I am in my quarters."

"I appreciate everything you have done for me Sir."

He waved off her thanks with a flick of the hand. "All part of my duties. Though I am more used to catering to Slytherin's needs. I know we have not discussed it yet, but you do understand-"

Hermione sighed, cutting him off, as she flopped down ungracefully into one of his armchairs near the fireplace. The way she rested her head on one arm and allowed her legs to drape across the other reminding Snape of how the girl was still a young eighteen and not the twenty something vibe she often gave off. Despite her appearance, her tone and speech defied her age. "I am aware Sir. When the students return you will revert to being snarky with me once more. I am after all a Gryffindor and best friend to Harry Potter. I know there is an image for you to uphold."

She did not see a physical change in his appearance, but she was certain she saw a relieved look in his eyes. She watched as he retrieved a book from one of the numerous shelves in the room and then settled into the chair opposite her.

"Now Miss Granger, maybe you can tell me where you stand on the debate of inbreeding of pureblooded society might be having on the magical population?"

Hermione's face broke into a grin as she began to vocalize her standpoint.

*~~~~~*

"Nox," Snape muttered as he placed the book he had been reading on the nightstand. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and he was still having trouble sleeping. He tried to stubbornly ignore the voice in his head that whispered his restlessness was a result of this being the last night he would share his rooms with Miss Granger. Even though he had hated the idea of her intrusion into his private time, he still marveled at how easily they had settled into a comfortable routine. They would work on potions in the evening and then retire to the study where they would read or debate something of interest. At the first sign of a yawn or any other indicator of fatigue on Miss Granger's part he would herd her off to bed. He would turn on his bedside light and read from a book until she fell asleep and then would finally turn in himself. The next part he both dreaded and craved. It always seemed he would awaken to find her curled up next to him, her head tucked under his chin with her hands fisted in the shirt he slept in. His arms were always wrapped around her in a protective embrace and he would always find himself inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo. So far he had managed to scramble from the bed without waking her and would run for the safety of the bathroom where he would try to clear his mind in the shower and then would grudgingly leave the haven of his bedroom to start the day, feeling like everything had almost returned to normal by the time she and his godson made their appearance at breakfast.

Now as he settled a little further into the bed and tried to make himself comfortable on his pillow, he tried not to think about how this would be the last morning he woke to the smell of cherries and vanilla or feeling her small hands pulling at his shirt. After what felt like a small eternity he felt sleep start to claim him. As he started to drift he felt the bed shift then suddenly she was there, pressed against him. Her hands sought purchase in his shirt and the riot of curls that was her hair tickled slightly as she snuggled into his chest. He froze as she settled in and let out a soft noise in her sleep, feeling a small stirring in his chest that he was uncertain of. Part of him wanted to bolt. He was not supposed to be aware when this happened. He found his body betraying him as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few moments of internal argument he found his eyelids drooping. With a sigh, he decided to give into sleep. This would be the last time she slept in his room anyways. With her scent and warmth still invading his senses, he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke only a few hours later and fled to the bathroom, leaving her still slumbering as usual. He spent longer than normal under the hot spray of the shower, hoping to wash off her memory like one would an unpleasant dream, but his mind defiantly fought him on it. At the end, he only managed to push it to the far recesses of his mind. He dressed and made his way out of the bathroom only to pause in the doorway. Normally he would take a moment to watch her sleep, but this morning she was gone. The bed was made and there was no sign of her clothes that she usually left folded on the trunk at the end of his bed. Walking over to the trunk also proved to find her shoes were no longer resting near the bottom of it. He strode out to the study and found her satchel no longer lying near the chair she always sat in when reading. The book he had offered to let her borrow was also gone. He stood there a moment, feeling a dullness settle into his stomach. Hermione had left.

*~~~~~*

Hermione stood panting in the fireplace as the green flames of floo travel died down around her. She was disheveled, her hair and clothes a mess from rushing, her cheeks still flushed pink. Hoisting her satchel strap higher onto her shoulder she clutched her prize to her chest and ran to her room, storing the item under the pillow on her bed. Her pulse still raced from her frantic dash to accomplish her task before he had been out of the shower. Already she missed the warmth of his bed and more so the security she felt with him close by. Sighing, she placed the book he loaned her in her nightstand drawer. She stashed her satchel next to her bed and quickly changed her jumper so she was not wearing the same one as yesterday. As she got ready to make her way to the common room she had an epiphany and spun back to her bed and grabbed the item out from under her pillow and placed a stasis charm on it. Satisfied, she returned it to resting under her pillow and went to go study to pass the time until breakfast.

*~~~~~*

The day had passed more quickly than she had preferred and before she knew it, the students of Hogwarts arrived. She pasted a smile onto her face and greeted her friends enthusiastically, talking with them as she helped them to get settled back into their dorms. She blushed when at the welcoming feast they toasted her with pumpkin juice for earning the position of Head Girl. Afterwards, she had a moment of panic when Harry tried to corner her alone to talk to her. She felt dread clawing up inside and almost sobbed in relief when Draco appeared around the corner.

"Hey Granger! We have rounds to do before lights out!"

"Bugger off Malfoy," Harry growled, turning towards him.

Hermione used the moment to scurry around him and went to stand beside the blonde. "He's right, Harry." She commented, her tone having a bit of bite to it.

"But Mione-" Harry started, a plea in his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later. Be sure to get some sleep. I'm sure you haven't studied for any of your classes so the least you can do is be coherent on the first day." With that she turned away and walked off down the hall, missing the smirk her companion tossed the raven haired boy.

"You okay, Granger?" Draco asked as he caught up to her.

"Fine." She replied as she met up with a group of first year Hufflepuffs and helped direct them to the right staircase to get to their dorm. She felt slightly unnerved as he gave her a scrutinizing look, but thankfully he did not push it and returned to helping her in their duties.

An hour and a half later found them finally able to return to their own common room and they both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as they passed through the portrait hole. "Blimey. The castle feels downright claustrophobic now after having been in it for a month with it being empty."

Hermione smiled at his comment warmly. "I agree whole heartedly with that."

The pair dropped down onto the sofa and Draco turned to her, his expression serious. "Granger, I want to tell you something." She felt unease flutter in her stomach but only nodded in response. "The reason I returned to Hogwarts early was before my father was sent to prison he tried to get me to take the dark mark. When I refused, he beat the tar out of me. My mother contacted Snape, hoping that if I was here I would be safe from father's friends coming and recruiting me."

Hermione gave a gasp and felt tears welling in her eyes. After coming to count him as a friend she found the information to be horrifying.

Draco's gray eyes filled with concern and he scooted closer to her, taking one of her hands and grasping it between his own. "Gods, I didn't mean to make you cry," He muttered. "The only reason I told you Granger was because I want you to know I trust you. And I want you to trust me. If there is ever anything you need to talk about, or need help with, I'm here for you. I'm sure most of my housemates know of my situation now, so I don't feel a need to carry on with a charade of hating you. I hope you feel you can trust me."

Hermione looked into his eyes and felt a conflict of emotions as color rose in her cheeks. "Thank you Draco," She said softly, startling him as she used his given name. On an impulse, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you could confide in me."

She watched as his face took on a light pink shade. "Me too," He stammered. "Well…" He looked off to the side as he released her hand. "I think I am going to have a shower and turn in. It will be a busy day tomorrow."

She reached out and squeezed one of his hands gently and he once again scrutinized her. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Granger." He squeezed her hand back and then left the room.

*~~~~~*

The potions lab had felt uncommonly empty that evening and Snape decided to retire early, restlessly rummaging through the books in his study for something to read. After a half hour of nothing seeming appealing he gave up and retreated to his bedroom, deciding to take a shower and turn in for the night. He made the shower quick, refusing to let his mind stray to the subjects that had plagued him in the morning. He stepped out of the shower stall and dried off, reaching for his pajamas where they hung on a hook on the bathroom door. "What the…?" He muttered in confusion as he realized his shirt was not with his pants.

*~~~~~*

Hermione yawned as she decided to put the book away for the evening, tucking it into her bedside table's drawer. She shifted into a laying position in the bed and murmured nox as she reached underneath her pillow. She gathered the soft gray material into her arms and burrowed her nose into the heap, inhaling the scent of musk and sandalwood deeply. A small smile crept across her face at the familiar smell and sleep soon claimed her.

Ending A/N: I know. It has been a small eternity since I have posted anything for this story, but my personal life keeps throwing me curve balls and I find it hard to muster the energy to write. Hopefully I can start posting more regularly. Thanks for reading!- JediScully


	4. Revelations

School seemed to settle into her routine fairly quick and Hermione soon found her days absorbed with school work, studying and her Head Girl duties. About two weeks in she started to feel under the weather, but pushed it off to how much she had on her plate. She only managed to devote one evening a week to active work on her potions project and would be too busy trying to formulate her base potion to really talk to the professor when she was at the lab. Most of her work on the project was done in the common room with Draco after her homework was finished for the evening. Draco spent most of his free time studying. As he had sadly predicted, his house had all but abandoned him as word spread of him defying his father. Hermione refused to leave him to face it alone though, and was often seen in his company whenever her schedule permitted it. She had a row with the boys about it and things were tense now that they viewed her as "fraternizing with the enemy". She had heatedly told them he was not the "enemy" and until they could get their heads out of their arses they could just keep their distance. They would talk to her as long as Draco was not around, but as soon as he would appear they would make themselves scarce.

Draco seemed to grow closer to her, filling the void the boys left, and she welcomed the companionship. She had even happily taken him on as a potions partner when the class started due to no one wanted to be partnered with him. At the moment she was in the Friday session of Double Potions, finding it hard to concentrate. She had been tired more than usual and queasy on top of it all. As she worked on mincing beetle legs for the day's assignment she found herself fighting back a wave of nausea.

Draco looked over at her, concerned. He knew something was not right, but couldn't figure out what. "Is something wrong?" He whispered softly to her as her mashed one of his ingredients with a mortar and pestle.

"I think something I ate didn't agree with me," she whispered back, glancing up front to make sure Professor Snape was not paying attention to them. He frowned at her and she tried to give a half hearted smile as she gathered up the beetle legs and leaned over her cauldron to add them to her brew. The steam rose up from the concoction and hit her square in the face, the smell making her turn green and her stomach flip-flop.

He watched a look of panic pass her face and was about to ask her if she was alright when she clasped a hand over her mouth and bolted from the room, knocking her stool over in the process. The other students looked up from their work at the commotion and Snape's eyes snapped over to their workstation.

*~~~~~*

Snape had been watching her covertly for the last couple of weeks, wondering if she was sleeping alright, if she was coping well. She had appeared to be her normal know-it-all self, still eager to out perform all the others in her class and stay on top of her studies. It was only in the past couple of days he had really noticed the signs of fatigue and the way she would look apprehensive about handling certain potions ingredients. He had even witnessed her sniff at her pumpkin juice that morning and then push it away in what seemed like distaste. Now she had just bolted from his classroom looking as if she was going to lose her lunch and there was no way he could go and check on her. "Mr. Malfoy," He drawled, inflecting irritation into his tone. "Please go check on your partner."

He watched as his godson hurried from the classroom to go find his other errant charge and wondered what was going on.

*~~~~~*

Draco stood in front of the girls' lavatory door for a moment, at a loss as to what to do. Finally, he pressed his ear against the door and listened for sounds of movement. After a moment he heard a commode flush and then the sound of a tap turning on. He knocked timidly on the door. "Granger, is that you?" He called out.

She appeared in the doorway a moment later, her face flushed and slightly damp as if she had just splashed water on it. "Sorry Malfoy," She offered a weak smile. "Didn't want to ruin our workstation."

"Are you okay?" He asked, fighting the impulse to check her for a fever.

She sighed at him. "I'm fine. I've probably just been pushing myself too hard. Come on; let's get back to class before I manage to get you in trouble as well." She straightened her robes and pulled her hair back, twisting it into a messy bun and sticking a spare quill from her pocket through it.

Draco gave her a hard look, but in the end just nodded and escorted her back to class. There was no point in arguing with her, he realized. She would only talk about it if she wanted to. They walked back into the classroom to find their potions boiled down to a tar like paste at the bottom of their cauldrons due to lack of supervision. Repressing a sigh, he bent over and retrieved Granger's stool from the floor. He was still bent over when he heard his godfather issue a detention to Granger in a sneer. He vanished the potion from his cauldron and began again, knowing his godfather had not really needed to assign the detention to her. The assignment had been a two lesson brew and if she had pushed herself, she still could have had it turned in on time. He could only hope that maybe during the detention he could figure out what was wrong with her.

*~~~~~*

Hermione felt like death warmed over. She pushed off studying for a nap and at dinner morosely pushed her food around her plate, not really eating anything. She once or twice caught a glance of concern from Ron and Harry while she sipped a cup of hot tea, but neither spoke to her. As dinner came to a close, Malfoy approached the table, sending her former companions into duplicate scowls and having the effect to make them vacate the table.

"Come on, Granger." He said, holding out a hand to her. "Maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

She accepted his help up and squeezed his hand briefly before letting go. The pair walked out of the great hall, making their way towards the grounds.

From across the hall a pair of onyx colored eyes watched their interaction and tried to convince himself the tightness in his chest was concern and nothing more.

*~~~~~*

They found themselves walking around the lake as the sun set. She found the fresh air did do some to alleviate her nausea and felt herself relax slightly. They found a tree and sat down, watching as the giant squid surfaced and began to lazily splash his tentacles in the fading sunset.

Draco sat Indian style and Hermione stretched out in front of him with her head resting in his lap. She had idly picked a flower and he watched her twirl it as she hummed softly, seeming not to have a care in the world. As he watched her, he was pulled into her little scene; feeling like the rest of the world had melted away. Part of him wondered how he had got so lucky. He knew long before his father had approached him he would refuse the dark mark and had expected to face a difficult life or death from his choice. The result had been the stuff of his wildest dreams. He felt so grateful to have Hogwarts and his Godfather and then to have Hermione as a friend on top of it all… even though he found himself wishing for more. He began to play with a lock of her hair and realized she was talking about her potions project, asking for an opinion on something.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked, then frowned slightly when she got no answer. She looked up from the flower she had been twirling, and found a distant expression on the blonde's face. "Draco?" She said, seeming to break him out of his thoughts.

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I was wandering there for a moment."

Hermione pretended to act offended and huffed, drawing his attention to her lips which she puckered in a fake pout. "I still want to know what you think. It's important."

Draco could not tear himself away from her lips. He no longer control of himself as he leaned downward, a part of his mind trying to calculate for the fact that she was facing an opposite direction and it maybe awkward. Awkward and yet unavoidable. He was drawn to her like a niffler was drawn to gold. "You want to know what I think?" He said softly as he leaned closer. "I think sunsets pale in comparison to you." He moved to close the gap between him but found his face buried in the pale blue flower she had been playing with. Hermione scrambled from his lap before he could protest and stood up laughing, her face flushed.

"You're such a kidder Draco. Everyone knows I'm the resident brown mouse of Hogwarts." She smiled at him and he realized with a sinking feeling the moment was over. "Come on," She said. "I have to get back to the castle for detention."

Draco sighed and schooled his face not to show his disappointment. "Yeah. I'll walk you down to the dungeons."

*~~~~~*

The walk to the dungeons seemed to take a small eternity to Hermione as she concentrated on slowing her rapidly beating heart. She told Draco goodbye and slipped into the classroom, leaning heavily against the door once it had closed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind of the jumbled emotions that were plaguing her.

"Miss Granger."

Her head snapped up to find her professor staring at her with a look that almost resembled concern. "I'm sorry sir." She apologized. "I have not been feeling all that well."

"Obviously." Snape replied. He beckoned her forward to a lab table at the front of the class and noticed there was a covered tray sitting on it. "Sit." He instructed. Once she was seated he surprised her by grabbing a stool and pulling it over to the table and sitting opposite her. "Your detention this evening Miss Granger will be to eat a full meal." He lifted the lid on the tray to reveal a bowl of potato soup with a small roll and a pot of fresh tea.

Hermione looked up from the tray, confused. "I don't understand sir."

"I am observant in class and at meals, Miss Granger. You have not been eating and you have been extremely sensitive around potion ingredients."

"I just have a stomach bug." She protested.

"How long?" He snapped, and she was startled by the anger she heard in his tone. "Have you had a fever?"

"No. Just nausea and fatigue for the past week." She answered, genuinely confused. He stalked around to her side of the desk and yanked her up by the arm, sending her stool crashing to the ground. "What are you doing?" She shouted, fear and panic in her voice.

He pointed his wand at her abdomen and muttered an incantation she could not make out. The tip of his wand flared blue. She stood frozen to the spot as a murderous expression filled his face and with a growl he released her and turned, picking the teapot up off her tray and hurtling it at a wall, smashing it. "Dammit!" He cursed, panting as he stared at the mess of broken china and spilt tea.

"Please, Severus… just tell me what is wrong…" She reached out to touch him when he did not answer and he flinched from her contact and whirled around to face her.

"How can they claim you are the brightest witch of your age?" He yelled. "You're pregnant, you daft girl!"

It took a moment for his words to sink in and she sagged against the edge of the table feeling like she might collapse. "What?" She whispered in shock.

"I'm such a moron!" He snarled and turned away from her. "I was supposed to care for you. I treated your injuries and never even thought to give you the potion to guard against conception!" He paced away from her in his anger, his robes whipping around him.

"Wait," Hermione snapped out of her daze at his words. "You aren't at fault Severus. I should have remembered as well."

"What condition were you in to be level-headed?" He thundered at her. "You had just been-"

"Stop!" She screamed at him, fear evident in her tone. "Don't say it!"

Snape wanted to ignore her. He wanted to scream at her, strip away the shelter she had built around herself, make her face what was happening. He opened his mouth, but closed it as the anger rushed out of him at the sight of her. She stood with her hands curled into fists at her sides, shaking. Tears poured down her face locked in a grimace of agony. His heart lurched in his chest. He wanted her to see reason, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He turned back to the wall he had smashed the teapot on. "Repairo." He muttered softly as he pointed his wand at the pot. Once it was back in one piece he retrieved it from the floor and placed it back on the tray. With a flick of his wand he set the tray to levitate and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her. His hand swept outward and after she had looked at him for a moment she allowed him to herd her through his classroom to his private study, the tray floating behind them. The tray was deposited on the coffee table and he directed them over to the sofa where he sat down with his arm still around her. A minute ticked away on the mantle clock and they sat silent, Snape unsure of what to say. A hiccough stirred him from his thoughts and he turned towards her. Her face crumbled as she lost what little hold she had on her emotions and she started to sob outright, burying her face into the front of his shirt. Snape pulled her closer and held her silently as she cried for the cruel twist that fate had delivered her.

Eventually she calmed and excused herself to the bathroom to clean up. While she was gone, he summoned an elf and had the tea replaced in the pot. With the soup reheated by a wave of his wand, he retrieved a vial from his lab and sat it down next to her soup. She came back out and joined him on the couch, looking more composed. He motioned towards the tray and wordlessly she began to eat the soup. After she finished half the soup she nibbled on the roll and stared at the vial. "What is it?" She asked.

"A nutritional potion similar to muggle prenatal vitamins. You need extra nutrition considering your lack of appetite and… your condition."

Her lips quirked slightly at "condition". She thought to herself how only Snape could consider pregnancy to be a condition. She uncorked the vial and downed it quickly, noting the taste of honey. "It's sweet."

"It's supposed to not irritate your stomach." Another silence fell between them where Snape stared at his hands. "I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." He said quietly, still not looking up at her. "I felt I failed you." He was startled when she reached out and grasped one of his hands. He looked up and found her smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You took care of me and held me while I cried. You did everything to comfort me and kept my confidences. Most of all, you still respect me."

His heart twisted at her words. "You foolish girl," He found himself whispering as he reached up and wiped away a tear that was trailing down her cheek. "You could never lose my respect." They stared at each other for a moment than he cleared his throat. She took it as a signal to release his hand. "What will you do?" He asked, trying to clear the conversation that felt too intimate for his liking.

"I'm not sure, but I have about eight months to figure that out."

"You're going to carry it?"

"I don't believe in abortion." Her hand lifted as if she would place it on her stomach but she hesitated, her hand hovering above it. He watched as she dropped the hand back to her side. "I don't know if adoption is an option considering who the father is."

"Don't tell me you are going to tell him."

Hermione scoffed at him. "Of course not. How do you tell someone that was obliviated that they are going to be a parent?"

The comment hung in the air and Snape lost control of his mouth once again. "Do you love him?" He cursed himself silently for not having better control.

"In a way." She replied vaguely.

Snape was getting ready to argue for his name again when she yawned, making him aware again of how fatigued she looked. "You need sleep."

"I am rather tired. Must be the emotional rollercoaster I've been on this evening."

He stood up and walked off into his bedroom. He found the pajamas she had worn the first time she slept in his chambers and as he pulled them from the drawer she entered the room. He handed them to her and she smiled. With a roll of his eyes he gave a mock scowl and pushed her towards the direction of the bathroom. She paused before she walked in. "What will we tell Draco? He'll worry I didn't come back."

"We'll think of some excuse in the morning."

She gave another small smile and left him to change. He took his turn after her and then went over to the bed, folding down the emerald comforter and climbing into his side of the bed. Hermione took the opposite and he accio'd his wand from his clothes and dimmed the lights so he could read without disturbing her. He picked up his book and there was a few moments of silence until she rolled over to face him. "Do you think I can lie next to you?" She asked quietly, her heart speeding up at the fear he would object.

He regarded her for a moment then reached behind him and pulled his pillow over slightly to give her some room. She scooted over quickly and curled up next to him, her face disappearing under her hair as she rested her head next to his arm. He returned to his reading, trying not to focus on the feeling of her breath on his skin. He found himself acutely aware of everywhere they touched. Snape felt her yawn and heard her mutter goodnight. Her breathing was almost tapering off when he suddenly remembered something. "You wouldn't happen to know where my favorite sleep shirt ran off to, would you?"

His pulse sped up as he felt her lips quirk against his skin. "I didn't know it was your favorite." She said in a sleepy voice. Her breathing deepened and he knew she had slipped away from him. He stared at his book for a long time, but didn't read. His thoughts were somewhere else.

*~~~~~*

An elf popped into Dumbledore's private study, pulling the aging headmaster from his reading. He had just about been ready to retire for the evening, already dressed in a midnight blue gown with a matching cap. "Can I help you Winky?" He asked the elf in a friendly tone.

"I is here to report that the potions professor has a visitor in his room. I is remembering you asked us to tell you if we knew about it. He calls me earlier and asked for tea. I could feels someone else, but I is not knowing who."

"Thank you, Winky." The little elf nodded and popped out of the room.

Dumbledore was still not certain what was going on, but he had noticed the slight changes in his professor's demeanor since he had taken to "mentoring" the two students that had sought refuge over the summer hols. He thought of how much the man had sacrificed over the years and how much he may still have to. He decided to leave it be for now. Putting his book aside, he rose from his chair to go to bed.

***Ending A/N- yea! Another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Remember, muses feed on reviews ;)


End file.
